the_francien_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles XII
Charles XII '''(Charles Amédée Emmanuel François Hyacinthe; born 5th May 1707) is the sixth monarch of France from the House of Savoie, having succeeded his father Charles XI at the age of eighteen in 1725. He also reigns as King of Navarre in union with France, as well as King of Sardinia and Duke of Savoy as '''Charles VII. '''Born the second son of King Charles XI and his second wife, Anna Contessina Maria Luisa de Médicis, Charles would become heir to the throne upon the death of his elder brother in 1717 as a result of smallpox. Charles's reign of 27 years thus far has seen a continued growth and development of his court - the court of Charles XII has arguably been the most extravagant of any of his predecessors. Diplomatically, Charles has pursued strategic foreign alliances in Spain and Austria against his traditional enemies in Great Britain and Prussia. Charles himself has been known as a man of expensive tastes. Being one for parties and debauchery, he was staunchly against the relatively drab and militaristic court of his father. Charles had a fondness for expensive decorations and great spectacles, which has led to his perception as something of a spendthrift. He spent much of his reign on remodelling projects at Fontainebleau and Saint-Germain-en-Laye, his two favoured residences. In contrast, he had been known to be able to be serious and decisive when the situation requires it. In fact, he possessed a certain terrible temper when aggravated enough, a side of him that would rarely show. Early Years (1707 - 1725) '''Birth (1707) Charles Amédée Emmanuel François Hyacinthe de France was born on May 5th, 1707 at the Château de Saint-Cloud to the then Duc and Duchesse de Bourgogne. His father, Charles de France, was heir to the throne since the death of his elder brother King Charles X's only child. He was the second son of the Duc and Duchesse, following his elder brother Charles Henri. At birth, he was named Duc de Longueville, a title he would hold until his father's ascension to the throne of France. He became third-in-line to the throne at birth and was not expected to inherit the throne. He remained at Saint-Cloud throughout his infancy, which his father had taken up residence at rather than residing at the court of the King, whom he was said to have a stormy relationship with. Early Years (1707 - 1715) Charles lived a relatively carefree life at Saint-Cloud throughout his earliest years. He had a close relationship with his father and elder brother, both of whom he looked up to. He was said by peers and staff at Saint-Cloud to have been a handsome and bright boy, in comparison to his relatively weak and sickly elder brother. He was placed into the care of Madame de alt here, whom his father had appointed to be governess of his children. It was said that Charles idolized alt here, maintaining a strong relationship with her even when he ascended the throne as King. Due to his close proximity in age with his brother, they were brought up in essentially the same environment. They were given the same enfants d'honneur ''to interact with, the same tutors and the same lessons. Of course, his elder brother's education was to be more comprehensive than Charles's, due to the fact that Charles Henri was expected to rule. During his early years, Charles himself was shaped for a career at court and in the military, taught to serve his brother. At the age of seven in 1714, Charles was publicly baptised. Prior to this moment, he had been known to the realm simply as ''"Longueville". His father chose the names Charles Amédée Emmanuel François Hyacinthe ''for him - which honoured numerous ancestors. Charles honoured the father himself, as well as the King Charles X & V as well as numerous Savoyard rulers by that name. Amédée was chosen primarily in honour of Amédée VIII, Duke of Savoy, though it was a name shared by numerous Savoyard rulers. Emmanuel was chosen in honour of Charles Emmanuel I, Duke of Savoy, who was the husband of Queen Isabelle I and the progenitor of the royal Savoyard line. François was chosen in honour of his late grandfather, King François III & I. Hyacinthe was chosen in honour of Saint Hyacinth the Confessor. Also at the age of seven, much to his dismay, he was taken from his governess and placed into the care of the Duc de Roannais, who was a close friend of his father. Roannais was to take the role of Charles's appointed governor. The Vicomte de Rennes, another of his father's friends, was chosen as under-governor. The Bishop of Boulogne was appointed as his ''precepteur. WIP Biography Personality WIP Appearance WIP Issue Legitimate Issue WIP Illegitimate Issue WIP Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 5th May 1707 - 9th August 1715: ''Son Altesse Royale, Monseigneur le Duc de Longueville'' * 5th June 1715 - 13th March 1717: ''Son Altesse Royale, Monseigneur le Duc de Bourgogne, Pairie de France'' * 13th March 1717 - 5th June 1725: ''Son Altesse Royale, Monseigneur le Dauphin de Viennois'' * 5th June 1725 - Present: ''Sa Majeste Très Chrétien, le Roi de France, de Navarre et de Sardaigne'' Charles's formal style was "Très haut, très puissant et très excellent Prince Charles XII et VII, par la grâce de Dieu, roi de France, de Navarre et de Sardaigne", or "Most high, most potent and most excellent Prince Charles XII and VII, by the Grace of God, King of France, of Navarre and of Sardinia". Honours * Souverain Grand Maître de l'Ordre du Saint-Esprit * Souverain Grand Maître de l'Ordre de Saint-Michel * Souverain Grand Maître de l'Ordre Royal et Militaire de Saint-Louis * Souverain Grand Maître de l'Institution du Mérite Militaire * Souverain Grand Maître Ordre Suprême de la Très Sainte Annonciade * Souverain Grand Maître Ordre des Saints-Maurice-et-Lazare * Chevalier de l'Insigne Ordre de la Toison d'Or Category:Maison de Savoie Category:Monarchs of France Category:Monarchs of Navarre Category:Monarchs of Sardinia Category:18th Century Births Category:Royal Family